Tiempo para estar juntos
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Ginny se siente triste,momentos después de finalizada la guerra.Spoilers DH


**Hola**** Nunca antes he escrito nada desde el punto de vista de Ginny. De hecho antes odiaba a este personaje, pero desde el sétimo libro he aprendido a comprenderlo un poco más. Espero que les guste**

**Estar juntos**

Todo ha terminado. No más guerra, no más Voldemort…

Pero sólo ve un camino oscuro y tortuoso extenderse frente a ella. Su madre la aferra entre sus brazos, llorando desconsolada.

Ginevra Weasley mira a su alrededor y sólo encuentra dolor.

Siente su corazón desgarrarse por dentro.

Fred, su hermano…ya no está con ella. Nunca más el sonido de esa risa fresca y despreocupada llegará a sus oídos.

A pocos lugares de donde se encuentra sentada ve a Hermione abrazando a Ron, mientras ambos lloran en silencio.

Su padre y sus hermanos se encuentran callados, apoyados unos contra otros. Excepto George, a quien no ve por ninguna parte.

Y Harry…dónde está??

No tiene la menor idea.

¿Por qué el chico aún no la ha buscado si en ese momento lo necesita más que nunca?

Que la rodee con sus brazos y le diga que la quiere y que todo estará bien.

Pero Harry no esta con ella.

Mira nuevamente hacia donde momentos antes se encontraban Ron y Hermione, pero ya no los ve. Y en ese momento supo que ambos se encontraban con Harry.

La muchacha suelta a su madre con suavidad. Quiere alejarse de allí por unos minutos. Cruza las grandes puertas de roble y sale a la enorme explanada que se extiende frente al castillo.

Ginny sabe que Ron y Hermione son más que los mejores amigos de Harry. Son sus hermanos. Y es natural que el chico busque la compañía de ambos. Sabe que en ese momento los tres tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

Y no se siente excluida ni resentida. Es una chica madura. Y entiende a Harry. Sabe que él la ama y que tarde o temprano la buscará.

Se sienta en el césped y mira la noche estrellada. Recuerda cuando era una niña pequeña y asustadiza.

Cuando vio al famoso Harry Potter aquella mañana en la estación. Y como había quedado deslumbrada por él.

Y luego Ron había llegado contando que era su mejor amigo. Y lo llevó a su casa. Ella no podía articular una sola palabra en su presencia.

Pero luego creció y su actitud cambió. Y se sorprendió al saber que lo que sentía por Harry, era más que una simple atracción.

Hasta que sucedió. Se hicieron novios. Y fueron felices juntos. Hasta que Harry le pidió que terminaran.

Y una vez más a Ginny le tocó tragarse lo que sentía y entender las decisiones de Harry.

Todo por su bien.

Pero esos días sufrió como nunca. Porque lo amaba y quería estar con él. Pero no podía.

Luego Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Y ella lloraba en silencio, escondida en su cuarto, por el miedo a que algo les ocurriera.

Y ahora la guerra había terminado.

Y Harry estaba vivo. Y Hermione y Ron.

Pero Lupin, Tonks, Fred….muertos. Y no solo ellos, muchos más.

Y ella se encuentra allí sola, mirando el cielo.

En ese momento Ginevra se derrumba. Quiere consuelo. Ya no puede hacer más el papel de chica fuerte, criada entre hombres, que no llora.

Quiere ser reconfortada.

Su corazón se oprime y un sollozo sale de su garganta. Y llora como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida.

De repente siente un calor que la embarga y dos brazos la rodean. Harry está con ella.

Ninguno habla. Se quedan allí en silencio, mientras ella llora hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Lo único que importa es que Harry esta allí.

Cuando deja de llorar, Ginevra busca sus labios. Y los unen en un beso, después de tanto tiempo.

Los dos se quedan juntos, mirando el cielo reflejado en los ojos del otro. Y siguen sin hablar, porque en ese instante las palabras sobran.

No le importa que Harry no la haya buscado antes.

Sabe que no es porque no quiere su compañía o la quiera menos que a Ron y Hermione.

Harry la ama y quería darle su espacio para que llorara las pérdidas con su familia. Solo por eso.

Y porque ahora tienen horas, días y quizá largos años por delante para hablar y estar juntos.


End file.
